One More Minute
by Elfera
Summary: I'm taking all of Tobias' close calls, and pretty much adding a minute!
1. Probably Will Rewrite

I was BORED okay? And thus this idea was born! Wow. Okay after this you are too make a chapter for Loren's Secret. Enjoy.

I struggled. Stupid wing! Stupid two hour limet, and STUPID RACOON! I felt myself being dragged to the little stream. I know racoons always wash their prey. Before they eat it. I felt myself plunge into the steam. After like five mintues...

DO YOU WANT YOUR REWARD EARLY?

Ellimist suddenly asked. ((Yes!)) I shouted ((Yes!)) And nothing. What the? Then all the sudden I came up with it. I reached with talon, and...

!

I heard Tobias shout with surprise. Then silence. Silence that freaked me out a little. I tore away from the group. As they looked around in confusion. Finally I came across a stream. I saw a racoon eating a red-tailed hawk. I knew instantly who that hawk was.

I saw the strand wither and disappear. I just looked at it. Confused. Then I wondered to myself. If only I had been earlier. Who knew what one lousy minute could do?

See? I'm taking all of Tobias' close calls, and pretty much. Adding a minute. 


	2. Too Late to Care

**(kicks open the door) BOOM BABY! Guess who's here? Me! Elfera! I know, I'm updating.**

**THAT'S ABSURD!**

**Anyways, I'm doing this one, because it's an obvious one, plus The Illusion happens to be my favorite book. For obvious reasons.**

**I don't own anything, obviously. Heh, I love reading that word in Snape's voice. Regular Snape's voice, not AVPM!Snape. **

**This is a bit darker than it was in the books. **

Pain.

Pleasure.

Off.

On.

Red.

Blue.

When would it stop? Would it stop? Could it stop?

Those were the questions Tobias asked himself, though it seemed that the answer was no. The torture wouldn't stop, it'd last forever. With no end.

Over and over again, pain, pleasure. There was no way it would stop, Taylor would just keep on pressing the buttons, and Tobias would keep on screaming. Screaming, and screaming, and screaming. He'd scream until he could scream no longer. Scream until it was over, when his life was over. That's what it felt like.

The pain would only stop when his heart stopped.

She was crazy, laughing like a mad woman. Her blue eyes bright, filled with the pleasure at hearing his tortured screams.

When would it end?

Tobias had given up on the hope of rescue, it's been too long, they've either been captured, or they've given up. It couldn't take them this long, could it? They knew that the AMR wouldn't work, they knew that once it didn't work that this might happen. What was taking them so long?

Unless… they didn't care.

Tobias cursed himself silently, of course they didn't care. How could he have been so stupid? He was just a pawn in this game, he didn't really matter. Unlike Jake, who they needed to lead them. Unlike Marco who they needed to keep their spirits up. Unlike Cassie, who they needed to keep them from going off the deep end. Unlike Ax, who they needed for his knowledge on technology and their enemy. Unlike Rachel, who was needed for obvious reasons. Compared to them, he was useless. He was nothing.

They didn't care, after all nobody cared about him.

How could he have thought that someone wanted him? How could he had been stupid enough to think that they actually cared about him? How could he have thought that Rachel loved him, that Ax wanted to be his friend?

He was a disappointment, just like Visser 3 had said. Elfangor would be disappointed. How could he be proud of a son like him? A useless pathetic son?

Through the blood in his eyes, Tobias hazily watched Taylor, who was grinning, prancing around, probably monologuing. He could barely hear her, there was something wrong with his hearing. It didn't matter anyways, she would press the button, and it would bring an end to his pathetic, useless life.

A life he didn't deserve. A life he should've ended long ago, it would've been better. Better for the others, better for the world. After all, as the Stoics say, a single human life doesn't matter. He didn't matter, he was nothing. He was worthless, useless.

Stupid for believing he deserved love, and friendship. Stupid for thinking he mattered. All he was, was a pawn. He was the pawn, the Ellimist was his queen. He could be taken, in this stupid game of chess. A game played by the Ellimist and the Crayak. He was just a stupid little pawn, that had no worth.

'Push it,' Tobias thought as he looked at Taylor, who was monologuing her pretty little heart out. Just push the button, and end this. End it all.

The world was becoming black, and she pushed the blue button.

A school play, the woods, the blade, Elfangor, memories.

Maybe… he did care.

Bald eagle? Rachel? No, not Rachel. The eagle, who was going to die. They were here, they did care! Tobias felt a glimmer of hope, maybe he wasn't as pathetic and useless. They had come, haven't they? Unless they had just found the eagle. No. Don't say anything.

Once the eagle was disposed of, Taylor was talking again. Both buttons, more pain. There was no way he would survive. Couldn't they come faster? They were there, weren't they? The eagle meant that they were there, the eagle meant that they would save him. It meant that they would care.

Then, Taylor slammed her fists upon the two buttons, and Tobias felt a pain that he had never felt before. A mix between horrible pain, and bubbly happiness.

He wouldn't survive. She slammed her fists on the buttons again, he was fading away faster. Through the blackening vision, Tobias saw something growing behind Taylor. A flea. They had come! But it was too late. When Taylor slammed her fists upon the buttons…

He was dead.


	3. Those Voices

**Someone asked if maybe I couldn't… you know… kill Tobias off mercilessly. So I thought, why not? I'm in a good mood, due to some anon saying I'm like Quirrellmort while they're attached.**

**So here's a cute bitter-sweet moment.**

**Semi inspired by Those Voices from A Very Potter Sequel. You should listen to it, Brian Rosenthal sings. Okay, he goes goes "la la la la la" creepily, but still. **

The others had already run off, but for some strange reason, Tobias remained. Maybe it was because he didn't want the alien to be alone, or maybe it was because he felt some strange connection with him. The reason why he wouldn't truly know until years later, but for now he stayed.

((Tell me about your family, Tobias.)) he said. ((Your mother.))

Tobias stared at the alien for a moment, trying to figure out why he would want to know about his family, but after awhile he gave up trying to figure it out, and instead decided to do what the alien had asked.

"There's not much to tell, honestly. I never knew my mom, or what happened to her. I've been told she left, but I like to pretend that she died. After all, she wouldn't just… leave me, or, at least that's what I've told myself. I don't really have a family."

The alien looked… almost upset, for some reason. The two sat in silence for a moment, before the alien spoke again.

((Your friends can be your family now.))

Tobias nodded, and glanced back, knowing he should run, but… he didn't want to.

"Isn't… isn't there some way that you can… live?" Tobias asked him, hoping that there was a way that the alien could live, hoping that he would.

((My time has come.)) The alien said, ((Now, you need to leave.))

"But," Tobias started.

((The Yeerks are getting closer. I don't want you to be caught.))

"Because I have the morphing power?" Tobias asked.

((That's one reason.)) The alien told him. ((Could you do me a favor?))

"Sure."

((If you ever manage to see your mother again, can you tell her something for me?)) Tobias nodded. The alien paused, trying to figure out what he wanted to say, before he figured it out. ((You have weird hooves.))

"What?" Tobias asked.

((Just tell her that.)) He told him, before placing a hand on Tobias' forehead. Tobias jumped as a whole bunch of information entered his head. ((Now go!))

Tobias nodded, and ran towards his friends, unknowingly, leaving his father alone to die.

**Sorry it's so short, but hey, it's just a minute after all. **


End file.
